


Choosing the Path Between the Stars

by Falling_Pixie



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, AU, As the World Falls Down, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Disguise generator, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling for each other, Fanart, Inspired by song, Labyrinth - Freeform, Megamind is a sucker for charity, One-Shot, Pre-Movie, Romance, Roxanne is a sucker for kidnappings, Roxanne knows, Songfic, because she's smart, charity ball, first published Megamind fic, holo watch, my own created disguise, of what I think Megamind, song from, would look like as a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Pixie/pseuds/Falling_Pixie
Summary: //Now with FANART// One side of Megamind's giant over stimulated brain was screaming at him, this was a bad idea. The other was relishing the thought of such an intimate gesture and wanted to see how far he could take this. How far Roxanne would let him be any semblance of normal. He bit the inside of his lip a second, weighing the options. Feeling his face heat up slightly, he took her hand.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

Roxanne never enjoyed these high society parties Wayne would bring her to. They were quite boring, but unfortunately good for her professional outreach. They were swarming with easy free interviews if she played her cards right. Tonight was no different, she only found herself more socially exhausted and not in the mood for mingling.

She had slipped out the doors to find the bathroom, just to take a breath of silence. It wasn’t the easiest to find and she ended up wandering the halls a bit until she finally found the door she was looking for. Right as her hand touched the handle, she saw a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye, right outside the window across from the bathroom. She froze and felt her heart rate increase slightly. 

Roxanne had trained herself to watch out for blue figures looming around, Megamind’s kidnappings had kept her alert in social situations. It could have been nothing, but her instincts told her to investigate. She admittedly could have also been looking for excitement. 

Roxanne clenched her fist and moved her hand away from the door, slowly inching her way towards the window. There were large curtains, reaching towards the ceiling. She took them as an advantage to hide, slowly leaning around, careful not to reveal herself too much. 

What she saw wasn’t surprising, Megamind, hiding behind a bush against the building, his back turned to her and leaning over something in his hand, or on his hand, she couldn’t tell from the distance she was at. What caught her eye immediately was the fact that his hands were bare. A brilliant blue in contrast against his black suit jacket, which was strange as well because she had never seen him in anything other than his leather villain suit. 

She had been so distracted by the change in his appearance, that when there was a bright blue flash of light, she blinked and suddenly he was gone. In his place was a human man. It was so disorienting that Roxanne let out a gasp. As if he had heard her, he began to look towards the windows and Roxanne pulled herself behind the curtain, slapping her hand over her mouth. 

There was no way Megamind could have heard her, but he might have seen her briefly. Roxanne wasn’t taking any chances with him. She made her way quickly back to her original destination and swiftly slid into the bathroom, closing the door.

She waited a second, leaning against the door, catching her breath. Roxanne let the adrenaline disperse before she pushed herself off the door, towards the overly gaudy sinks. Rimmed with gold and shining with something that looked like diamonds. She shook her head.

So Megamind was here, and he had been... Roxanne thought for a moment. He somehow managed to disguise himself as a human, that much seemed obvious to her, however it was so unbelievably convincing. She shook her head again. Perhaps Roxanne could ask him about it later, get him to reveal something about the disguise. 

Finally, the party was getting interesting. Megamind was obviously here to crash it and hopefully kidnap her. Roxanne bit back a smile, trying not to revel in the thrill of the idea. It was true that she enjoyed her time around him, even if she was tied to a chair or dangling over a pit of alligators. He was an excellent conversationalist and, what he liked to call, their bantering was something she always looked forward to. That didn’t mean she liked getting kidnapped, but the lack of excitement from the event tonight was almost convincing her otherwise.

Roxanne lifted her head and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her slightly flushed face from delicately sprinting across the hall was fading. The thought had crossed her mind that she could just walk right up and confront him. Just imagining his expression made her laugh but she stopped herself. No, she had to be more clever than that. The urge to beat him at his own game was larger than her pride at figuring out his plot. Megamind was here, she had the upper hand, and she intended to keep it.

* * *

It was the perfect plan, as most of his dastardly schemes were. The Mayor was hosting a charity gala, these rich aristocratic scums would find any excuse to throw a party, but Megamind had his own reasons for his attendance. He admittedly had donated quite a large sum of money towards this particular charity. Anonymously, of course. It involved the orphanage in town and, while it made great for ‘kindhearted publicity’ for Metro Man and the Mayor, it pulled on a specific string of Megamind’s consciousness.

Megamind told himself that he had donated, therefore, he was invited. If they felt the need to throw a party, he was more than willing to provide some entertainment. The party, consequently, was being held at the Mayor's mansion, near the center of town. This made for optimal showcase capabilities when it came time to set the third part of his plan in motion.

First, he had to sneak into the building. This was going to be the fun part. Megamind had recently developed a new prototype of evil that had wonderful disguise capabilities. For now, he only had a few people downloaded into the system, including a couple of his own creation. No one would recognize him.

He would slip in, unnoticed, being able to scout the place with ease, finding all the appropriate back doors and guarded spots. 

Megamind shifted his jacket. One flaw with his new disguise generator was that it couldn’t produce clothing imagery, only change the body projection itself, as well as the voice, if you had a sample to take from. He needed to fix it, but for the time being, he was dressed to blend in. Forgoing his usual leather and spandex, which included his gloves. He had on a fitted black suit and a dark blue button up that Minion had made for him. 

Megamind made a sound of frustration and unbuttoned the top collar. It felt confining and he struggled with wanting to pop the collar of the shirt up. Minion had already lectured him on that earlier.

Minion had dropped him off near the side of the property since appearing out of thin air wasn't the entrance he had intended. Megamind moved along the building, quiet as possible, and came to stop under a window. It looked like an empty hallway and he quickly began to fiddle with the dials on his wristwatch, where the disguise generator resided.

One breath later he felt a slight electric hum surround his body and fade quickly. Briefly he looked towards the window, confident in his hiding spot. Looking down at his hands he smiled.

Phase two, finding Roxanne.

  
The overwhelming sound of chatter mixed with a light hum of music was grating on his ears. There was a live band playing, nestled in a corner of the vast and overly gaudy room. Refreshments lined the far wall.

Before entering the main hall, Megamind had wandered the hallways a bit, scanned the rooms and found several easy exits, as well as the guarded ones. While he was still trying to figure out the perfect escape route, he continued his mission, toward the most crowded area. 

Megamind twitched uncomfortably as people moved about, someone bumping into him. He sighed, wondering if this had been a good idea. He blamed Minion, for letting him go through with this, putting himself in such a vulnerable situation.

He clenched his fists, ignoring the overwhelming urge to vacate the room. While on his way towards the buffet table, he spotted Metro Man, floating about, not even trying to hide his superhero abilities. He was surrounded by a group of older men he recognized as local politicians.

Megamind smiled to himself and took a breath. Squaring his shoulders and holding his head high, he turned and slowly approached the men, ready to put his disguise to the test.

He cleared his throat. “Metro Man, if I’m not mistaken.”

Metro Man turned and smiled, all glittering teeth and showmanship. “The one and only.” He stuck out his hand for a handshake. “Hello, my friend.”

Megamind hesitated but put his hand forward. He was rattled a bit by the strong handshake but quickly shook himself free.

“Ah, yes. Olloo-ah,” Megamind caught himself and cleared his throat. “Hello.”

Minion had to remind him multiple times that it was pronounced ‘Hell-O’, and while he had trouble remembering, he hoped Metro Man wouldn’t notice his peculiar way of speech.

“And what would your name be, citizen?”

Not wanting to give away his entire alias, Megamind gave a tight nod. “Call me Al.”

Metro Man nodded and gestured to the room around them. He never once landed his feet on the ground. Megamind was sure it was for show, he could walk if he wanted but he always liked to keep the attention on himself. 

“So, Al, what brings you to the fine home of our Generous Mayor,” He turned slightly to the men beside him, “who has thrown quite the party for us this fine night?”

“Oh, thought I would drop by.” Megamind held an eye roll and replaced it with a small smile. “I just love the excitement one can bring to a gala like this.”

Before Metro Man could respond, Megamind looked around the room in feign interest. “As you are the leading guest of Honor, where, should I ask, is your leading lady?”

It was a moment before he was able to extract himself from the conversation. Metro Man, strangely enough, didn’t seem to know where Roxanne was located. He would have thought they would be attached at the hip, and it would be hard to lead her away from her Man in Tights.

Luckily, Metro Man was occupied with preening himself to the leaders of the city. It seemed up to him to find Roxanne.

Megamind guided himself towards the table, which was filled with small snacks and drinks, he picked something up and smelled it, scrunching his face in response.

“Not a fan of fancy finger foods, huh?”

His breath froze for a moment. Megamind turned, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.

“Miss Ritchi,” 

* * *

Roxanne smiled. It was a different voice but the way he said her name was unmistakable. After returning from the bathroom, Roxanne had carefully watched everyone who entered through the ballroom doors. When she spotted who she believed to be Megamind, she observed him from afar, carefully analyzing his movements. She wanted to be sure it was him.

Roxanne had seen him talking to Metro Man earlier, wondering if he was going to out himself right then and there. Knowing Megamind though, he was probably showing himself off, laughing at the fact Wayne didn’t even know it was him.

“Hello, Mister…?” 

She held out her hand. Discreetly, Roxanne searched him, her eyes finding any details she could of his original form. For all she knew, this was a human man standing in front of her.

He did look vaguely similar to Megamind himself, slim frame, a goatee, although he had chocolate skin instead of blue and a mess of curly black waves on his human sized looking head. It was disorienting thinking that this was Megamind she was talking to. But the way he held himself, even if it wasn’t his voice, she could tell, for the most part, that it was him.

She inwardly smiled when she saw him blanch for half a second. 

“Call me, Alvir.” 

Roxanne wondered if he had come up with that name on the spot or he was using a real alias. Watching him from a distance he had mostly kept to himself, looking extremely uncomfortable. The corner of her mouth quirked slightly as they shook hands.

“Hello, Alvir.”

Roxanne knew he wasn't wearing his gloves, but she still felt an electric pulse when their hands met. Megamind’s hands were shockingly smooth and it made her blush, realizing this was the first time they had ever really touched each other. “Y-You know my name? I don’t believe we’ve met before.” 

Letting go, the handshake felt stiff and quick. Like he wasn’t used to the gesture. Roxanne reminded herself that he probably wasn’t. If the rumors and stories about his childhood were true, she could be sure of it. 

“Oh, I feel like we’ve known each other for a long time.” 

She felt her breath catch a second, questioning whether he was about to reveal himself, but he continued. 

“I’ve watched all your reports, Miss. Ritchi.” 

He was playing coy. She crossed her arms.

"So, what brings you here? You must have given a donation of some sort." Roxanne was interested in seeing his response, seeing how far he was willing to take his little charade.

Megamind straightened his back. “Well, I happen to have given,” He paused but seemed to make up his mind about something. “An anonymous donation.”

Roxanne nodded. He looked slightly nervous, like he was telling her something he really shouldn’t be. It might be her good nature, but she felt like he was telling her the truth, if he seemed to be that nervous about it.

Before she had time to question it, he gestured with his hand towards Metro Man asking her if she was in attendance with him, why she hadn’t been present beside him. Politely and flawlessly ignoring the fact he had said Metro Man’s name in the demeanor only Megamind would use, Roxanne shrugged her shoulders. 

“He doesn’t own me. Can’t I enjoy a party without being attached at the hip?”

She had refrained from the truth, that they weren’t actually a couple. Roxanne wasn’t sure if he believed the rumors or not, but he let them play their part during the kidnappings. 

Megamind seemed stunned slightly but smiled, looking in the direction of Metro Man again.

“You know,” Roxanne paused briefly, unsure if she should tell him so much information. However, saying he was smart would be an understatement. He had probably already figured out most of Metro Man’s motivations. “He doesn’t really do it for the kids.”

“Really?”

“Between you and me,” Megamind looked a lot more interested now. As if she was going to reveal Metro Man’s weakness. She smiled. “I think he does it for publicity.” 

There was no response and it was hard to read his face, unlike during a plot. Then, he read like a book. Whether he was ecstatic, annoyed, or even contemplative, he seemed to be so open with his expressions.

Shrugging her shoulders and scratching her neck Roxanne continued. “It’s not a bad thing. He does that a lot, you know.”

Sighing, her hand fell down her neck. It felt weird talking to him with a human face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his eyes follow her hand, slowly watching. What, she wasn’t completely sure, but she swallowed hard and a curious pink tinge became visible on his face.

Clearing her throat, he snapped his eyes back to hers, which was when she noticed how wide and green they were. That luminescent vibrant green that could never belong to a human. Of course, he would forget to disguise something so simple. It was an odd comfort, really seeing his eyes for the first time that night. It was grounding.

Removing her hand, she felt a lingering warmth on her neck.

“You must be terrified,” He said suddenly, snapping her out of the moment she felt frozen in.

“Being kidnapped by the most evil villain in Metrocity.” 

Roxanne held back her smile at hearing the mispronunciation of the city’s name. She schooled her expression to her professional interviewee look. “Not even a little.” 

He blanched. “A-are you certain? He doesn’t frighten you?” 

She shook her head, still holding back her smile but failing. He quietly continued. 

“Even a little?” 

Roxanne began to laugh.

She could see him freeze, almost holding his breath. Not wanting to let her guard down just yet, she began to control her laughter. “Sorry.” She held a hand to her mouth. “I’m sorry, but no.” She smiled sweetly at him. He was such a lighthearted child. It was a wonder he even saw himself as evil. 

Megamind seemed to come back to his senses and held his back up proudly.

“Well, that aside, I’m sure he’ll make an appearance tonight.”

“I’d be disappointed if he didn’t.” 

Megamind paused briefly, looking confused, but masked it with a smile. "A big soiree like this," he gestured with his hands around them. "He's bound to show up sometime." 

Roxanne took a breath. He was waiting for her to play into his game and she could feel that it was about to start. How he would reveal himself was piquing her interest but she crossed her arms defiantly, not wanting to seem the victim until necessary. 

"I think I can handle myself."

He gave her a wondering look. "You're brave Miss Ritchi." 

Roxanne shrugged. "Maybe." Then she smiled very knowingly. "Maybe I just know him better than most people."

What struck her as odd is the fact that he froze again, unable to respond to her comment. It was silly but he seemed to believe that she could be genuinely frightened by him. That was just something she was never going to give him. In a rush of boldness, she stepped back and extended her hand.

“Well, we're at a gala.” She smiled but felt her heart rate pick up. This was dangerous and the rational side of her was struggling to fight her impulsive side. “Care for a dance?”

* * *

Megamind felt his breath stop.

Roxanne Ritchi, the beautiful reporter, the smartest woman he knew, the woman he kidnapped on a weekly basis, was asking him for a dance. He knew, logically, that she wasn’t really asking HIM, Megamind, for a dance. If she knew who she was extending her hand out to, she probably would have shrunk away, might have screamed. 

He smiled inwardly. That might be a little dramatic. Megamind knew Roxanne never screamed for anyone, let alone himself. Even when he had her dangling above an alligator pit or miles above the water.

Looking at her soft hand, outreached towards his own, he finally let himself breathe.

One side of his giant over stimulated brain was screaming at him, this was a bad idea. The other was relishing the thought of such an intimate gesture and wanted to see how far he could take this. How far she would let him be any semblance of normal. He bit the inside of his lip a second, weighing the options. Feeling his face heat up slightly, he took her hand.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Megamind bowed slightly, a respectful gesture but it was useful in covering his blush. He hoped that particular mechanic of the watch hadn’t been installed yet. 

Looking back up, he saw her smiling at him. There was a throbbing in his chest at the sight, he never thought something so beautiful would be directed towards him.

They walked slowly towards the floor, their hands still connected and eyes on one another. Roxanne took his other hand and guided it to her waist and Megamind felt like he was going to faint. Logically, he knew he would have to hold her to dance, but he had never gotten past the fact that Roxanne even wanted to dance with him.

Through all the years of kidnapping, he had never once touched her so tenderly. Minion was the one who would usually kidnap her, although he had been known to surprise her from time to time, it was primarily Minion’s job. His hands were light on her delicate frame, afraid she would slap him or if he gripped any tighter, this euphoric feeling would disappear.

He swallowed roughly.

“I do know how to dance, Miss Ritchi.”

She looked surprised for a moment but nodded. “Then please, show me.”

Years ago, as a way to feel a little bit more normal, Megamind had learned every ballroom dance he could find. He read books, searched through online databases, and watched several movies on the subject. It was mostly a phase, an obsession that never came to anything productive, although through that time, he had a few evil plots that revolved around music and dance.

The graceful movement of dancing was what he loved about it and rhythm itself was simple math. However, he had never danced with anyone but himself and Minion, and Minion, evil gods bless him, had the rhythmic movement of an elephant.

Roxanne was a wonderful improvement.

The start of the dance was a little rough, Roxanne had stepped on his foot a couple times and he had spun her too soon, but they soon were able to move together as one, gliding and spinning around on the floor. For a moment, no one mattered. For a moment, Roxanne was looking at him with the most beautiful, delighted expression he had ever seen on her face. 

Megamind’s throat dropped into the pit of his stomach.

There was no reason for her to be looking at him like that, to be smiling at him and really mean it. If she knew who was spinning her around, who had their hands on her- well, he wasn’t sure what she would do but whatever it was he knew he deserved it.

Megamind had fooled Roxanne many times before but this felt like he was crossing a line.

* * *

Roxanne felt stupid for being so pleasantly shocked that he knew how to dance.

A part of her hated to admit it to herself, but she was quite blown away by Megamind’s dancing skills and a small sense of doubt was sneaking its way into her thoughts. Perhaps she had been mistaken before or had picked out the wrong man as Megamind and this whole time she had been dancing and talking with some random stranger.

Though she was a little surprised Megamind could dance, the doubt came mainly from the thought that he wouldn’t have taken his charade this far. 

His movement was elegant and unique and, the more she thought about it, very much like something he would learn. He had always been one for presentation. Dancing itself was about how you held your body and he did so marvelously. 

"Wow, wh-where did you learn to dance so well?" 

Megamind hesitated. It was part of his softer side that she only got to see on occasion, but she hoped he would share it with her. 

Roxanne tried not to focus on his hands, his hands on her body, they were light and warm and she had never been held so tenderly before, by anyone. It sent a thrill through her that she didn't know how to process. 

Megamind shrugged as they danced. "Oh, here and there." 

Roxanne gave him a look, unsatisfied with the answer. 

"In my line of work, you pick things up.” 

As he looked pointedly away, Roxanne didn't miss a beat. "And what is your line of work exactly?" 

She wanted him to admit that he was in disguise. She thought it would prove her theory and make things less confusing than they were becoming. Megamind narrowed his eyes slightly but smiled. 

"Ahh, I see your nn-reporting instincts are showing." 

Roxanne smiled innocently. "I have been told that I am a ‘Nosy Reporter’."

Megamind took a breath then smiled. "And whoever said that, would be correct." 

Roxanne looked at him, a smirk on her face, letting him know she wasn’t going to let him change the subject so quickly.

"Hmm, in my line of work, Miss Ritchi, I-” He paused briefly but continued. “I-I’m an inventor.”

“Oh,”

Not quite a lie. He was being truthful, to an extent. If he had been stretching the truth here, she could imagine his donation explanation hadn’t been that far off. 

“And what is it you invent?”

Megamind hesitated.

“You may not,” she paused and smiled, “know this about me, but I love a good mystery.”

Megamind slowed his dancing but smiled at her. It was shy, reserved, and felt far more intimate than she had ever seen him. 

He explained that his inventions were designed to improve his living and help him accomplish things more efficiently. Everything sounded very proper and, for what she could tell, really beneficial. There was no mention of anything that sounded like the things she had seen from him. Dastardly plot devices meant to threaten herself and an indestructible man.

Something about the way he was looking around, like someone could overhear made her believe he was telling her at least somewhat of the truth. He had been truthful about being an inventor and if everything else was true, he had really created some incredible things. Things that, if shared with the world, many of the modern problems that people faced today wouldn’t be an issue. 

It was a shame he used them frivolously, if not only in his pursuit for revenge.

“Well, for an inventor, you dance well. Don't you usually sit in your-” She almost slipped but caught herself before she had said lair. “l-lab, working on things?”

Megamind smiled. It was so familiar that it reinforced her belief it was him. “You can find I can be quite unpredictable.”

The unpredictable card. How predictable, yet she still found herself smiling at him. Tonight, was turning out to be more unpredictable than she knew he could be. 

* * *

Entranced by Roxanne’s charm, Megamind couldn’t control what he was telling her, gods, he really was letting her manipulate him so easily. 

The things he created weren’t only for his benefit and if she knew anything about the alias he was using, he knew how good of an investigator she was, she would find the link to him with almost no effort. He used precautions and hid his tracks, but she was the most intelligent person he knew, if anyone could connect the lines between him and his fake identity, it would be her.

Throughout the next song, Megamind had glanced at Metro Man a few times. There was no shock in his face, or really, any comprehension that his girlfriend was dancing with another man. It was confusing. Roxanne was her own woman, but people usually had a sense of loyalty to their partners.

"Is it ok that I've stolen you away from your date?" 

Roxanne laughed, as if he had said something particularly charming, and gave him what he could only describe as a sultry look. 

"You can kidnap me anytime." 

A thrill laced with panic shot through Megamind. Flirtatious, that’s exactly what this was. But he had to question if Roxanne knew it was him. It seemed like a specific jab of humor at their professional relationship. 

Roxanne laughed again and he tried to chuckle slightly. It could have also been merely directed to the fact that she is kidnapped on a weekly basis. A sarcastic humor based on her public work.

It brought a sense of reality back to Megamind. 

There was no way she could know he was in disguise. Somehow, though, that idea made him feel much worse.

Roxanne fit so perfectly in his arms and seemed to enjoy their dancing. He felt so detestable for letting her enjoy being in his arms and worse, for wishing Roxanne genuinely wanted to dance with him like this, the real him.

* * *

“Get ready, Miss Ritchi” 

They had been dancing for a while, Roxanne unable to stop herself from enjoying his company. There was something so magnetic about Megamind, and she was only just starting to analyze the chemistry that seemed so prevalent between them. 

Throughout the night, he had insisted on calling her Miss Ritchi. So, Before he began to push her into an outward spin, she spoke up. 

"Roxanne." 

As she pulled away from him, his eyebrows rose. "What?" 

She smiled. "You can call me Roxanne, you know." 

Pulling her into an embrace, Roxanne felt his breath on her neck.

"Oh," 

He paused; she could hear the hesitation in his voice. The voice she so desperately wanted to hear, that reflected the man she knew was inside. He breathed her name.

"Roxanne." 

A shiver came over her body traveling down her spine. He said her name as if it was a delicate word, a word that held reverence. No one had ever said her name with such feeling. It made her ache in a way she was unfamiliar. The voice was all wrong, but the tone was laced with a familiarity she couldn’t ignore. 

Megamind seemed to notice her pause, slowing his swaying, with his arms still wrapped around her. "Are you alright?" 

She nodded a little quickly and cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm fine." 

Roxanne looked behind her and into his eyes. His luminescent glowing green eyes. They seemed questioning, if not worried. They grounded her, striking her with surety that it really was Megamind who had his arms wrapped around her, instead of a dark-haired human she had only just met. The implications should have sent her running.

Instead, she felt herself shiver again.

Megamind pulled away and as they danced, she tried to sober herself on that fact. She was feeling lightheaded at the implications and could see that Megamind was looking at her strangely. 

Forgoing the dark hair and skin, she tried to imagine his head large, blue, and bald. Her imagination fed her the suit she had seen him in before he disguised himself, the one he seemed to be wearing now. She felt her breath almost stop. Maybe that hadn’t been the best idea. Roxanne had to admit he looked quite charming in a fitted suit.

Megamind stilled their movement and went to reach for her face but stopped short. Roxanne was glad. She didn’t know how her reeling mind would have reacted to such a soft tender touch coming from him at this moment.

Her mind then supplied her with something familiar, his usual gear, as if he were here to kidnap her, not to sweep her off her feet with a dance.   
  
And with a churn of her stomach, no flutter, that was definitely a flutter, she realized that this fact didn’t make him any less attractive. She clutched at her stomach. Megamind was saying something to her but she was too dazed to focus on what. 

Roxanne thought, with an almost helpless falling sensation as he turned to leave, imagining him dressed in his usual spandex, leather, and cape made this even more real. It was familiar and it was increasingly becoming something she needed to see. Roxanne reached out and grabbed his wrist, feeling uncontrollably drawn to him.

“Wait.”

* * *

When Roxanne had grabbed Megamind’s wrist, panic rose to his chest. She had coincidentally grabbed the wrist with his Holo Watch and for yet another moment, he was sure she knew.

There had been a glazed look over her eyes after he had said her name. He shook his head. He was sure he was doing this right; she had specifically said he could call her by her first name. Perhaps he had misinterpreted or misheard. After he said her name, Roxanne had looked almost lost, shivering in his arms.

Her eyes were wide, but they softened, and she let go of him. “Sorry,” She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. “Sorry, it’s just-” She looked around, then back to Megamind, smiling. “Want to go outside for a bit?”

Megamind tilted his head in question. Maybe he had misinterpreted his misinterpretation.

“There’s a balcony over there.” Tilting her own head towards her right, she never took her eyes away from his.

Roxanne held out her hand to him, like she had before their first dance of this wonderfully dazzling night. Megamind couldn’t find it in him to turn down her invitation.

Pulling with more force then he was prepared for, Roxanne led them towards the large glass doors. He could see the shining lights of the garden outside. 

Beside him, Roxanne turned her head, a faint blush and smile on her face, pulling a few stray hairs behind her ear. It was endearing and Megamind felt the only right thing he had ever done in his life was follow her to the ends of the earth. 

The night air was cool on their skin. Roxanne let go of his hand and leaned against the railing. Blooming flowers were abundant in the garden, lit by the glow of the moonlight, as well as manufactured glowing from the warm yellow lamps. 

It was the most romantic environment Megamind had ever experienced, and the sinking feeling in his gut was eating away at him. The fact that he was lying to her so easily, tricking her into thinking he was a normal human. If he wasn’t mistaken, tricking her into feeling romantically inclined towards a normal human. A human that didn’t even exist. 

If he had the chance to continue seeing her with this disguise, be lucky enough to be in her presence for further evenings like this, warm, romantic, and heart stopping, he wasn’t sure he had the courage to do so. If he had enough evil in him to let her believe this was real. Admittedly, he wanted it to be as real as he knew she thought it was. 

This was wrong. Megamind knew he was evil, he couldn’t help it, but this felt more wrong than anything he had ever done in his long-lived villainous career. As she looked at him, she seemed nervous. He knew he couldn’t lie to her further. If he was honest with himself, he knew the plot had been thrown out the window the moment he laid eyes on her in her elegant dark dress. What he needed to do now was tell her the truth.

“Alvir-” “Miss Ritchi-”

They both paused, then let out breathless laughs.

“Remember, I told you, it’s ‘Roxanne’.”

“Roxanne.” He smiled. “Ladies first.” It wasn’t that he was cowardice, he just needed a moment, a real moment, to compose what he was going to say. 

Roxanne nodded, looking down at the ground. She stepped forward, grabbing his hands in hers. His brain began to short circuit, feeling her soft hands in his for the thousandth time that night.

Looking into his eyes now Roxanne lifted a hand to his face, leaning forward, and for a heart stopping, breathtaking second, he thought she might kiss him. 

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, she diverted to the side, sliding her hand behind his neck and whispered. Her breath ghosted over his ear and he held back a shiver.

“I know it’s you, Megamind.”

His breath stilled and his body froze. So his previous deductions were correct. She did in fact know, but for how long he wasn’t sure. Before he could ask her how she knew, she answered him. 

“I saw you earlier using some hologram thing to disguise yourself.” Megamind was again blown away by the intelligence this woman possessed. She pulled back, hand still around his neck. “It is you, isn’t it?” 

Perhaps she was trying to trick him, put him under this spell and then humiliate him. But Roxanne wasn’t cruel. She didn’t sound like she was pushing a confession out of him. Merely, hesitantly trying to confirm what she already knew.

It was a wonder she had known for so long. From the beginning. He thought he had been tricking her, but it was her who had been tricking him.

Embarrassment blossomed in his chest but calmed when he looked at her face.

They had been flirting all night, it hadn't just been him who had been swept off his feet, he could see her genuine interest. She couldn’t have been faking the looks, the emotion in her eyes. What he couldn't figure out is why she had been around him all night if she had known it was him. Wouldn't she have wanted to sneak off and tell her oaf of a boyfriend or at least try and get away from him.

The look in her eyes now showed a hopefulness he would have never imagined would be directed towards him. She almost seemed like she wanted it to be him.

Megamind’s fear was telling him to continue the lie, but he felt a different emotion, much stronger. Hesitantly, he slowly nodded. 

He felt Roxanne’s grip tighten on him, almost clinging to him instead of reeling away from him like he thought she might. The movement caused her nails to just briefly scratch the back of his neck and he sucked in a breath, willing himself not to make a sound from the feeling that pulsed down his spine. He breathlessly held her, tightening his own grip on the hand he was still holding. 

She looked at him, really looked into his eyes. They stood there, breathing, until Roxanne spoke once more.

“Could-” her voice caught in her throat. "I know you can't reveal yourself here, but" 

Megamind closed his eyes. It drove in the fact that what they were doing was so out of place. This warm electric tension between them was wrong and, if anything, it would completely ruin Roxanne’s reputation and career.

She continued, seemingly unaware of the gravity of her statement. 

“Can I hear your voice?”

Momentarily stunned, Megamind was at a loss for words. He couldn’t imagine why on earth she would need to hear his voice. 

“What I mean is,” he felt her shift, sliding her hand down his arm from his neck, and a bolt of electricity was sent through him. “I want to know it's you. I want to hear your voice. Is,” she hesitated. “Is that something your disguise is able to do?” 

Megamind was having trouble accepting that this was really happening. That he was holding Roxanne Ritchi in his arms and she was willingly holding him back. Not only that, she wanted to hear his voice. Megamind took in a breath, closing his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a cautionary voice. A ghosting of Minion and his own learned fears. A warning. Maybe he was misinterpreting. Maybe she was only tricking him, she surely couldn't want to be holding him like he wanted her to. 

He swallowed.

* * *

It was a lot of trust she was asking of him and Roxanne knew it. Willingly folding his cards to her, trusting that she wouldn't turn on him, give him up to the authorities, or tell Metro Man of his presence. 

She tried to be as open in her expression as she could, let him know how much she just wanted to see him, with no ill will intended.

Roxanne held her breath. 

Letting go of her hand, she felt him reach in front of them to turn something on the watch he was wearing. There was a flicker, a slight flicker. Only something she would have noticed by being so close to him. 

Megamind cleared his throat. “Of course, Miss Ritchi.” 

Roxanne released the breath she had been holding. It had to be him, she would recognize that low tone anywhere and the tone in which he said her name. He seemed hesitant but she smiled at him, holding back a sigh of relief. 

“Better.” 

He smiled back, and, interestingly enough, she could see a blush appear on the disguised face. It was a fascinating mimicry mechanic she had seen throughout the night, something that surely meant a good thing.

Roxanne let out a laugh, releasing some of the tension in her shoulders.

Looking toward the dancefloor, she noticed a group of people staring and whispering, assumingly about them. She had seen a few other people looking at them during the night in a similar manner while they had been dancing. If this was going the direction she hoped, then they wouldn’t be the first. It would only be the beginning. 

She sighed. Roxanne knew people were shrewd, especially the few that surrounded them tonight. She wasn’t afraid but it made her aware of this fact.

Suddenly, there was a soft crackling sound and a voice emitted between them.

“Sir?”

Megamind startled, his eyes going wide. He thrusted the watch between them again, fiddling with the dials, trying to hide it.

“Not now, Minion!” He said in a hushed tone.

Roxanne laughed a bit, hiding her smile behind her hand as Megamind looked in the surrounding area to see if anyone nearby had heard.

Another crackle. “But Sir, you said-”

“Code: Until I Contact You, Turn Your Communication Off.”

“Sir, the whole point of a code is-”

“Code: This Instant!”

There was a crackling sigh and then silence. Megamind sighed, letting himself smile slightly at the sight of Roxanne’s amusement. He took a step back.

“Well, I’m glad you found that funny. You’re lucky no one heard that.” He crossed his arms, trying to look as defiant as possible.

Stifling her laughter to a small chuckle, she looked at him challengingly. “And if they had?”

Megamind blanched. Roxanne knew what would have happened. The night would have gone as previously planned. As if none of their mingling tonight had even happened. It was a sobering thought.

“Megamind?”

She had said it quietly, but he felt the need to shush her anyway, moving close and throwing his hands up halfheartedly. 

“Is the, um, kidnaping going to happen tonight?” She knew that was the reason he was here; the reason Minion had contacted him. The original reason, anyway. 

“As the situation stands, it would be,” Megamind paused and looked at her. “Inappropriate for me to continue my plan tonight. I need to tell Minion to shut it down.”

Roxanne nodded, a numbness coming over her. She didn’t want the night to end but Megamind seemed to be saying his goodbyes. With a hesitant motion, he slowly lifted one of Roxanne’s hands to his lips, barely brushing the skin, but she already felt like her hand had been set on fire. It was like a promise. A promise that future encounters between them could be like this one.

Roxanne could see that he wanted this night to continue just as much as she did.  
  
“You know,” She spoke, not letting him turn to leave. “You could still take me home.”

He took a breath but didn't respond. Roxanne let go of his hand and leaned against the ledge of the balcony. 

“This party is less than thrilling, to say the least.” Megamind smiled at that. “I didn’t even want to come tonight.” 

Megamind looked toward the ballroom and Roxanne followed his eyes, landing on Metro Man. 

“And leave the muscle-bound hero to wonder where his girlfriend has gone off to? That won't spark suspicion.” 

It was said dripping with sarcasm and Roxanne gave him an incredulous look. Hadn’t he realized that they weren’t a couple? For a supergenius, he sometimes couldn’t pick up on the simplest of social cues. Or maybe he just liked to believe everything in the gossip magazines.

“Do you still think that Mr. Muscles over there is honestly my type?” 

With a surprised look on his face, she knew he really didn’t realize. She smiled sweetly and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. 

“Megamind, I don’t have a boyfriend.” Pulling back slightly, she saw his eyes were wide, a brilliant green. “I haven’t for years.” 

Their faces were so close, almost cheek to cheek. Roxanne could feel Megamind’s sharp breath intake. The moment felt charged and she could feel the heat blooming on her face. 

Megamind pulled back after a trance, clearing his throat and gave her a wondering smile. 

“Alright Miss Ritchi, follow me.” 

* * *

Watching her eyes light up was a wondrous sight. Megamind felt a blush creep down his neck, surprised that the idea of them leaving together was something that seemed to excite her, or at the very least make her happy. He smiled to himself.

Offering his arm, Megamind, even though they had been dancing all night, holding each other all night, still felt breathless as she linked her arm through his. His chest felt tight in an excitement he hadn’t felt for a long time.

They walked down the halls, arm in arm. After a moment, Megamind turned his head towards her. 

“So, uhm, yo-you have a type?” 

Roxanne was quiet for a moment but quirked her smile to the side. There was a blush on her face. 

“Do you really want to know?” 

It was a genuine question, he could tell. He sincerely wanted to know what her type was and if he fell under that type. He knew that was significant. 

Megamind swallowed. “I really do.” 

He answered it with such sincerity that it seemed to catch Roxanne off guard. She abruptly began listing off attributes.

“Funny, determined, someone who knows what they want,” She paused and smiled to herself, looking away. “A thinner frame,” 

Megamind widened his eyes as his heart quickened. He couldn’t tell if she was telling the truth or if she was only listing things about him, perhaps toying with him somehow. He blushed.

Roxanne gave him a sideways glance, biting her lip and laughed. “Definitely not covered in muscles like Wayne.” There was a pause before she continued. “Intelligent.” 

Megamind took a breath. “You value intelligence?” 

Not only was intelligence something he valued in life for himself, he knew it was a part of his culture, so deeply rooted that he had felt drawn to intelligence from a young age. It was one of the many reasons he was so infatuated with Roxanne.

He was surprised, mostly because humans didn’t seem to share this particular attraction.

She looked at him through her lashes and smiled. “I really do.” It came with the same intensity and sincerity his earlier affirmation had. The grip on his arm tightened. 

“I value the way someone shows their intelligence.” 

Roxanne licked her lips and Megamind followed the movement with a shallow breath. 

“How much intelligence do you have to show me?” 

A strangled choking sound was released from his throat and he began to blush, all the way down his neck. He hoped to evil gods that his programming didn’t have that mimicry mechanic yet. By the look on Roxanne’s face, he knew it must.

By the time they made it to the courtyard in front of the mansion, Megamind’s blush had dissipated and the fiery tension between them had ebbed. Roxanne offered to call a cab, since Minion was waiting patiently at the Lair for instructions and it would be quicker to just take a taxi to Roxanne’s apartment in town.

Before the evening had started, Megamind had informed Minion to contact him the moment he saw a disturbance in his disguise watch, assuming he was going to transform into himself to start the evil plot. He figured that’s why Minion had contacted him. Megamind had been too caught up in the moment, he had completely forgotten his original reason for being here.

Looking to make sure they were alone, Megamind switched his communicator on.

“Alright Minion-”

There was a loud crackle and a flurry of noise, mostly worry from the fish. He could imagine him fluttering around nervously by the tone in his voice.

“Sir, where have you been?? What happened? Are you okay? Are things still going to plan? Sir, I have been trying to reach you and-”

“I know, I know, Minion.”

Explaining that he was shutting down the plan wasn’t too hard; they had stopped plans before. It was telling him about Roxanne that was going to be a bit more complicated.

“Things have-” He looked toward Roxanne and smiled. “Changed tonight.” Looking back to his watch, he continued. “I will be escorting Miss Ritchi home.” 

There's a pause. “Miss Ritchi?” 

“Hello Minion!” 

There’s slight static on the other end followed by Minion fumbling over his words. 

“O-oh, Miss Ritchi! Hello.” Another pause. “Sir,” 

It was cautionary and Megamind knew he was gearing up for what was a practiced and well ignored warning speech. Minion had always been a worrisome fish. 

“Minion, I’ll be fine.” There was a strain in his voice. “I’ll be back home once Miss Ritchi is safe in her apartment.” 

The drive to Roxanne’s apartment gave Megamind time for his emotions to switch from something warm and fluttery to grinding and sharp, a worried sickness he wasn’t used to feeling after such a high.

Even though the night hadn't gone the way Megamind had originally thought, it was a dream come true and he wouldn't change any part of it. However, the prospect that everything he had experienced and felt in these few short hours was going to end, and therefore go back to normal, was something he was increasingly becoming aware of and wasn’t sure if he could handle the outcome.

Megamind looked towards Roxanne as she stepped out of the car, graceful and elegant, the streetlight hitting her face in glowing ambiance. He was breathless for a moment as the chill of dread from before ebbed slightly.

Making his own way out of the taxi, he thanked the driver and stood near the edge of the road. Roxanne was making her way towards the door. There was a moment Megamind thought she wasn’t even going to say goodbye to him. It wasn’t like he deserved a proper goodbye, but the thought of one made his chest swell in a bittersweet sort of way.

Before he could drown himself further in his melancholy thoughts, Roxanne turned with a soft expression.

“Are you coming?” 

She was halfway through the door, her hand resting lightly on the handle and she was smiling. Megamind felt a thrill run through him. No one had looked at him that way before and it was the prospect of walking up with Roxanne that caught him. Walking her to her apartment like they were on a proper date. A proper date, like he was a human, which he wasn’t. 

A wave of apprehension and self-loathing went through him, crushing the small fluttering feeling from before. But he cleared his throat and walked forward, not wanting to miss any opportunity involving Roxanne, even if he didn’t feel he deserved it.

* * *

In hindsight, it probably wasn’t the best decision to invite a supervillain up to her apartment, but Roxanne still hadn’t seen his face. 

She knew with almost certainty that it was Megamind. His mannerisms, his voice, she had even spoken briefly to Minion. However, she felt a dragging sensation of doubt that if she didn’t see him, the real him, his blue, big headed, sharp-boned face, then all of this was going to disappear. Roxanne knew the next time that she would see him she would be tied to a chair, a bag being pulled from her head and although she put up with the kidnappings before, even enjoyed them or more so enjoyed the company and entertainment they provided, it was something she didn’t want to go back to.

They were both silent, Roxanne only giving a short smiling nod to Carlos, her doorman, as they passed by towards the lift.

When they had left the Mayor’s mansion, she had been buzzing. It felt dangerous, exciting, and somewhat of a statement, leaving with Megamind. Something she was only just beginning to process. She had never been this excited about a guy before. Correcting herself, it wasn’t just some guy. This was Megamind. Roxanne had known him for years. Admittedly, under different circumstances than most people. He was her weekly kidnapper, but to her, they felt more like coworkers than anything. 

Again, that still didn’t seem like the right word for it, but they were friendlier, much friendlier the more she thought about it, than any coworkers she had ever had. They would talk during downtimes before an evil broadcast or Minion might give her cookies he had baked, and she liked to think they were perhaps a little more than just work relations or acquaintances. After tonight, she realized, maybe a little friendlier than that.

Now though, all that adrenaline had too much time to wear thin, putting Roxanne’s fluttering nerves on edge. Fiddling with her keys, she noticed her hands shaking slightly.

When she opened the door, she looked back at Megamind. His hands were behind his back and he was lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet as if in a nervous movement. 

Roxanne smiled. “Would you like to come inside? Coffee maybe?” 

Megamind’s eyes became wide. He looked almost surprised, mingled with confusion. 

Roxanne really realized the gravity of what she was offering. She was willingly letting her serial kidnapper into her home. The “Bad Guy”. She had to mentally shake herself. Megamind may be labeled and label himself as a supervillain, but what Roxanne saw in front of her and the man she had been with tonight was anything but. 

With a breath of surprise, she realized she had known this for years.

Megamind fumbled over his words in response.

"W-Why would you want to drink coffee this late?"

Letting out a small burst of laughter, Roxanne felt the tension that had been building inside of her, the worried thoughts, and doubts, just fall away.

All she could see was a sweet, intelligent, thoughtful man.

“Let me rephrase that, please, come inside.” 

He still looked confused, so she smiled warmly and put her hand on his arm, coaxing him inside. 

Roxanne’s hand was on the small of his back as she walked him around, giving him somewhat of a tour. She realized this was mostly a formality, Megamind most likely already knew the layout of her apartment, considering the amount of times he had broken in and waited for her during a kidnapping. 

Grabbing a couple cups of water, Roxanne handed one to Megamind and sat down on the end of her couch.

She took a steading breath.

“Megamind,”

He nodded, a wandering serious look on his face.

“Can you take off the disguise now? I want to know that it’s really Megamind I've been talking to all night. That it’s really Megamind that I’ve been dancing with.” She clenched the drink in her hand but kept her eyes on his face, fearing if she looked away, her resolve would diminish. 

“I want to see that it’s you. I need to see.”

* * *

Disbelieving and weary of the reality that the night had gifted him with, Megamind was hesitant to comply. He still couldn’t wrap his giant brain around the fact that Roxanne, Roxanne Ritchi, his kidnapee of 10 years and the women he had been infatuated with for most of that time, wanted to see his face. She had invited him into her home willingly and now was asking to see his face.

A trick. This could all be some elaborate scheme to get him to reveal things about himself, about his technology, that he would have never told her during normal circumstances. Roxanne, though, wasn’t that devious. She was curious and tenacious, but she would never slander him in such a manner. Especially to the extent of bringing him into her home and sitting with him on her couch.

Megamind shifted in his seat.

He wasn’t sure how she was going to react. With all the data he had collected over the night, it almost seemed like- an improbable idea, but Roxanne was giving him the impression that she might, perhaps, feel romantically inclined towards him.

He shook his thoughts as a fluttering sensation went through his chest and into his throat.

The desire in her eyes was unmistakable but it still felt hard to really process.

Megamind needed to know her reaction to his face, his real face, just as much as she seemed to want to see him. If she could look at his real face with that beautiful wanting expression, it would make all this a bit more real, even if it seemed improbable.

Slowly setting down his untouched glass of water, he swallowed. Megamind reached for his wristwatch and complied with carefulness, willing himself to not look away.

A flash of blue surrounded him and to his surprise a large smile spread across Roxanne’s face. It was quickly covered by one of her hands.

“Oh my god.”

Before Megamind had any time to brace himself for the worst, a slap or a scream, a realization of who she was really sitting with, Roxanne had wrapped her arms around him in a hug, burying her face in his neck.

“Roxanne,”

The sensation was similar to when she had whispered in his ear, but much more intense, accompanied with the elation that her first reaction to seeing him was to wrap herself around him.

He carefully placed his hands on her back and after some time, began to gently stroke her hair.

“Roxanne a-are,” He swallowed hard. The scent of her hair and warmth of her body muddling his senses. “Is this really what you wanted?”

Pulling back, Megamind could see her eyes water slightly, looking overwhelmed with emotions, but still smiling. Roxanne nodded her head slightly, her cheeks beginning to blush.

“Yes, god, yes Megamind, of course!”

She laughed and the dread seemed to melt away, replaced by a fluttering hopeful throb in his chest. She wasn’t pulling away and she was still looking at him with that same passion, if not more intensified.

Megamind swallowed the lump in his throat and let himself smile.

After a moment of just smiling at each other, Roxanne tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her blush fading. 

“Impressive disguise generator.”

Megamind cleared his throat.

“Yes, well, I had intended to merely test it out for less than an hour, at most.”

“I’ve got to say, it was a little jarring talking to you, without, you know, actually being able to see that it was you.”

Feeling a pang of remorse, Megamind shrugged slightly. “We’ve held conversations while you’ve been blindfolded before.”

Roxanne blushed.

“Yes, but I’ve been able to hear your voice then.” She threw a hand in the air. “And really, who else is going to kidnap and blindfold me.”

She was bringing up the kidnappings again, something that didn’t seem to bother her. A jab at their workplace relationship and it occurred to him, something she had said earlier that night, about kidnapping her. Roxanne truly had known the whole time. That flirtatious comment had indeed been aimed at him.

Before Megamind could analyze her intentions further, she spoke up again.

“So, the alias you used, Alvir,”

He nodded.

“Is he a significant person or one of your own creation.”

She looked genuinely curious. It wasn’t as if she wouldn’t have figured it out eventually. With all he had told her tonight, she was almost certainly going to research it herself if he didn’t tell her. 

“Both. He is me. He is the alias I use to distribute my inventions and work, and to create a legitimate revenue.”  
  
“Legitimate?” She smiled warmly. “What an admirable villain you make.”

The tender way she was looking at him, the crinkles around her eyes when she smiled, it was almost too much. This was too irregular for him to process. 

“Roxanne, about tonight. I’m sorry I’ve lied to you.”

Roxanne shook her head and put a hand up.

“No, it doesn’t sound like you intended it to really go this far, did you? And honestly, if you hadn’t, I don’t think either of us would be sitting here with each other.”

She gave him a smile and looked at her hands.

“All I’m really wondering, is why you let it continue for so long?”  
  
Megamind felt himself respond immediately.

“I was scared.”

“Scared?”

He took a breath. “I hadn't intended it to go this far, no. However, when you asked me to dance with you,"

There was a thumping in his ears and in his pulse, his nerves supplying adrenaline to his body. He clenched his fists.

“I couldn’t say no. Roxanne, you were breathtaking and once we started, I couldn’t stop. You made me feel,” He shrugged. “Like I was normal.”

One of Roxanne’s hands reached for his hands in his lap and the other for his cheek. It was warm and he let his eyes flutter slightly at the soft contact.

“Normal is overrated.”

His eyes flew open. The word normal had been taught to him as the only important thing to people and something that he would never be able to achieve. Roxanne dismissing it so easily was frankly really jarring.

“Megamind,”

She breathed his name and it was then that he realized how close she had gotten.

“You are the most exciting thing in my life. I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

‘In her life.’ She said it with such resolve, it couldn’t be anything but the truth. The idea of him being an important part of her life, something irreplaceable, it felt again like something so improbable but that had been a running theme during the night.

“Roxanne”

It was almost a whisper.

Something had changed tonight. It was different. Megamind wasn’t the best at social cues or interactions but he could read data. All the data was pointing in one hopeful direction that made his stomach twist.

He hoped to evil gods that he was reading all the signs correctly and calculated the right assessment. 

"Ca-" he hesitated. 

"Roxanne, can I kiss you?" 

* * *

Roxanne was breathless to the point she could barely respond.

Megamind was so polite. No one had ever asked her for a kiss like that before. A desire so strong washed over her in a wave of hope and elation. Stunned, Roxanne managed to speak, unable to hear anything past the drumming in her ears.

“Please.”

Her plea was just above a whisper and Megamind moved forward, brushing his lips against hers.

The kiss was soft and hesitant but no short of electrifying.

Roxanne breathed in his scent, leathery and an inhuman smell all his own. She let out a soft sound.

His uncertainty seemed to dissolve at the sound, and he pushed forward into the kiss. She moved, grabbing his face and neck, feeling him shiver beneath her. His hands found her arms, then her back, as he wrapped himself around her body.

Without breaking contact, Roxanne shifted closer, almost setting herself in his lap.

Pushing further, she gently ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, begging for him to deepen the kiss. She knew this must be a completely new experience for him, but Megamind obliged, opening his mouth to hers. 

It was like they were making up for lost time. Both panting and moaning softly, finally releasing the fire they had been building.

Roxanne pulled away first, taking a deep breath of air with a smile.

“Ok,” She took in another breath. “I’ve got a sinking suspicion you’ve never kissed anyone before.”

There was a flash of trepidation on his face as Megamind became stiff and Roxanne realized her error. She quickly mended her previous comment, rubbing her hand along his cheek.

“But that simply can’t be true.”

Megamind looked slightly confused but the worry was fading.

“Because wow.”

She laughed and Megamind began to smile. His grip loosened and he shifted, looking away briefly.

“Was it alright? That was okay?”

Roxanne nodded, moving to kiss him again. “Very.”

Their second kiss was just as electrifying, but much less desperate. It was soft and slow, as they savored the moment for what it was.

“Roxanne,”

She let out a hum in response, feeling too blissful to respond coherently.

“What-” He stopped and looked her in the eyes. “What does this mean? What do we do now?”

A heavy question, one she had been avoiding throughout the night.

Things were changing and not just between them. Roxanne didn’t think Megamind would want to give up being evil and she wasn’t going to pressure him to do something like that for her. But perhaps the game itself could end. She knew Wayne had been thinking about retiring and maybe if they tried together, both Megamind and Wayne could come to some sort of agreement. 

Looking at Megamind, she knew he wouldn’t want to continue kidnaping her. Then she had a wistfully lighthearted thought, she did always like to see the best in people.  
“Now, we just live.” 

Megamind smiled and ran his hand over the side of her face. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Roxanne smiled as well, holding Megamind closer. 

“You and me. Together.”

* * *

BONUS:

My bestie did a commission of Roxanne's dress! Please visit her instagram, [DeputyDaydream](https://www.instagram.com/p/CFNgmMgFpLb/?igshid=j5b9okkp1etb), for full image. Her art is amazing!


	2. FAN ART

I wanted to add the full image. My best friend did the drawing of Roxanne. I did the background, splicing images together because I'm not a drawer lol

[ **HD of Roxanne**](http://fav.me/de59aj5) \- **[HD of Scene](http://fav.me/de5buyz)**

Roxanne Drawing by **[DeputyDaydream](https://www.instagram.com/deputydaydream/)**  
Background by Falling_Pixie

**Author's Note:**

> This story took maybe a year and half? I'm so excited, after 10 years of reading fanfics, to finally add a story to the Megamind fandom!! ♥
> 
> The ending was rushed and it's not perfect, if not a little too cheesy, but I hope this was enjoyable! This story happened when I was listening to "As the World Falls Down" by David Bowie from Labyrinth. I had the idea, what would happen if they somehow had/got to dance with one another. Fall in love, of course! 
> 
> Please comment and critique! ♥
> 
> [/EDIT] Other links to the image:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CFNgmMgFpLb/?igshid=j5b9okkp1etb  
> https://www.deviantart.com/the-epicteer/art/Commission-Roxanne-Ritchi-855358097


End file.
